


A Sky Full of Lighters

by Nicole_Silverwolf



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, New Year's in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Silverwolf/pseuds/Nicole_Silverwolf
Summary: Originally posted to FFNet 2-12-12New Year's was not a holiday for bartenders.  Desmond was no exception.  But the saying went better late than never right?  2012 was going to be a great year.  He could just feel it.





	A Sky Full of Lighters

Disclaimer: Not Mine. The End.

Written the day after New Year's 2012. Seemed fitting.

Comments are always welcome.

**A Sky Full of Lighters**

**By, Nicole Silverwolf**

 

" _ Cause this one's for you and me, living out our dreams _

_ We're all right where we should be _

_ With my arms out wide I open my eyes _

_ And now all I wanna see _

_ Is a sky full of lighters" _

-Enimem featuring Royce 5'9" and Bruno Mars

 

New Year's was not a holiday for bartenders. For most it was one of the busiest work days of the year. Desmond was no exception. Like most restaurant workers this didn't bother him much and Desmond rather enjoyed the subway ride home filled with tons of languages and dialects. His own little tribe-like feeling in a city well over several million.

 

Shift started at six on New Year's Eve and ended around eight the next morning. It was a blistering pace to keep up, tiring and draining. He fell onto the bed after a very brief shower and was out like a light.

 

The second of the year however was notoriously slow. So that was when Desmond found time to celebrate the new year for himself. Sleeping late was a given, and lounging with a cup of coffee a luxury when he should have been showering for shift. Perched on the tiny bedside table, next to his hot plate and most of what he called a kitchen was the wire, wax, and paper he'd collected. Scribbled notes he'd copied from some texts at the library detailed how to build this particular object.

 

When it was well after eleven, Desmond collected his supplies, pulled on hat, gloves, scarf and jacket (hey it was in the teens in January and who knew what all those tourists saw in freezing while penned in watching a ball drop in Times Square).

 

It was only a short trek to the tiny park near his apartment. If it had a name Desmond didn't know it. What he did like about it was that it had an open field and was just large enough to let him feel like he was escaping the iron and steel jungle. This late at night it was also technically closed to the public and mostly empty. Drunken vagrants and the local homeless population weren't going to bother him anyways.

 

Open field and the reason for his trip finally took shape. He'd seen it in a video several years prior, and been for lack of a better adjective enamored with it. Desmond had subsequently researched the concept of the sky lanterns and worked almost tirelessly to figure out how to build one.

 

A quiet, almost private smile on his face, Desmond worked for a moment until he had the wax candle lit and eventually inflating the rice paper into a golden balloon. In the quiet (relative in such a huge city) he let the lantern go. If he was wishing for something, he'd never admit it, but it felt like a resolution as he watched his handiwork rise up above the trees and the above the apartment buildings too. 2012 was going to be a great year. He could just feel it.

_ Owari _

_ So...comments, criticisms, flames, praise...anything you'd like to throw at me? Please do so now. _

_ Thanks for reading. _

 


End file.
